This invention relates generally to photovoltaic techniques. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide a method and system for sodium doping in fabricating a copper indium diselenide species (CIS), copper indium gallium diselenide species (CIGS) based thin film photovoltaic cell, as well as other types of cells. The invention can be applied to various shaped cells including cylindrical/tubular photovoltaic modules, non-planar surfaces, flexible sheets, plastics, building or window glass, roof tiles, automobiles, and others.
In the process of manufacturing CIS and/or CIGS types of thin films, there are various manufacturing challenges, such as maintaining structure integrity of substrate materials, ensuring uniformity and granularity of the thin film material, etc. While conventional techniques in the past have addressed some of these issues, they are often inadequate in various situations. Therefore, it is desirable to have improved systems and methods for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices.